Prom Heist
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: 6 College kids sit around a Luch table broke as hell so what do they decide to do steal something what well read to find out. Rated T for suggestive themes and implied gay sex, also cross-dressing.


The day is May 23 and the semester is ending. JJ and his friends are desperate for money for classes next year.

JJ comes running into a cafeteria holding a piece of paper in his, he slams it on the table where his friends are sitting.

"Guys I got an idea," he said

"If it involves you sucking my dick I'm not interested," Andy said

"No"

"Is it illegal?" Autumn said

"Very much yes"

"Goddamnit JJ" Autumn said

"No now hear me out"

"Ok fine," Autumn said

"Ok there's going to be a prom party at the Tropicana hotel, where they're going to show off the new priceless sapphire diamond, where we will steal it"

Everyone looked at him with their mouths open. Autumn smacked her head and said "JJ that is such a bad an idea, not only that will get us arrested, have you seen us? We are fucking suspicious as fuck"

"Hold on Autumn let's hear him out," Alec said

"You can't be serious?" She said

"JJ, why did you come up with this plan" Rich, said

"Because we can use the money"

"We are doing just fine," Autumn said

"Oh, please I suck dick for a living, Andy, Rich and you stream on twitch, Alec works at fucking ShopRite, and Whitney is Whitney"

Alec raises his hand and said "I have a question. Why are we bringing Whitney?"

"Hey," Whitney said

"Because we need another girl," JJ said "and plus we can need someone to blame if we get caught"

"Ok, so who's in?" JJ said

"Ok fine what the hell I'm in," Alec said

"Goddamnit I need the money I'm in," Andy said

"Ya why not," Rich said

"Ok Momma doesn't approve but fine whatever I'm in" Autumn said

"Yay," Alec said

"Ok let plan this shit out," JJ said

"Wait we are at school, people can hear," Andy said

"Oh please, we are in the corner of the cafe we are invisible to everyone, watch"

JJ grabbed a full water bottle and threw at some guy sitting not far. The man got up and smacked the shit out of the other guy behind him.

"See," JJ said

As JJ was going to explain the plan, Whitney brought up a good point

"Wait, JJ you said it was prom how are we going to get nice clothes?"

"For once Whitney brings up a good point," Alec said

"Don't worry you leave that to me?" JJ said

Alec and everyone else stated at JJ as he gives this guy a blowjob in an alleyway when he was done, he wiped off his mouth and gave everyone 200 dollars for prom outfits.

"Ok everyone got 200 dollars, that should be enough" JJ said

Everyone had a look of disgust on their face expect Alec. Autumn signaled JJ to come by her and when he did Autumn slapped the shit out him.

"If I ever see you give someone a blowjob again, I'm crossing you off the balls listed"

"Ya that would be best"

Alec held up a 50 and said "um JJ this 50 is very wet"

"Just lick it off"

Alec shrugged his shoulders and put the 50 into his pocket.

"Ok guys let meet up at my house and discuss the plan"

Everyone came over to JJ house for the meeting, they all gathered downstairs where a table was set up.

"Ok here's the plan, we go in by car Alec will drive me and Whitney, Andy you will drive Rich and Autumn. Alec, you take your car into a different lot while Andy uses the valley, we going to need a second car to escape if something happened"

Autumn raises her hand "ya would I have to wear Heels?"

"Yes, Autumn you have to wear heels this is a prom we all have to dress nice"

"Uggggggggghhhhhhhh fine"

"Ok we all meet up in the lobby, then we get to our rooms and get ready for the party, the party doesn't start till Friday so leave tomorrow to scope the place out"

"We should get guns so we can shoot our way out," Alec said

"No Alec we are not using his guns"

"Awwwwwwww"

"Ok, so everyone needs to get dressed up today, got it"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all left JJ house to go get outfits.

It Thursday and JJ took a Lyft to Alec's house.

"Hey man, are we picking up Whitney?" JJ said

"Ya um about that"

"What did you do?"

"I told her to meet us at JFK airport"

"Alec we are driving to Atlantic City"

"I know and you have a problem with that?"

"Nope"

Alec grabbed his keys and we got into his car. As we were driving Marc, Alec's brother wakes up in the back seat of the car.

"Where the fuck am I?" Marc said

"Oh, Jesus Marc where did you come from?" JJ said

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Marc's coming with us" Alec replied

Marc put his hand over his mouth and said: "did you chloroform me?"

JJ looked at Alec, Alec looked back at JJ and said "no I didn't"

"But I can see the bottle and the towel in the cup holder," Marc said

"Jesus Alec," JJ said

"Ok fine I did because you wouldn't come with us"

"Where are you guys going?" Marc said

"We are stealing a diamond from a prom," JJ said

"I'm in"

"Wait really?" Alec said

"Ya why not"

"Great, at least we now have a replacement for Whitney," JJ said

As we were driving JJ said to Alec "hey do you have any water?"

"Ya there's some in the glove compartment"

"Great"

JJ opened the glove compartment what he finds inside was two pistols.

"What the fuck Alec," JJ said

"Oh, ya I forgot to tell you I brought my guns"

"I told you we are not going to go to prom guns blazing" JJ explained

"Hey is that my Glock?" Marc said Pointing to the guns

"Marc that is not helping," JJ said holding his head

JJ grabbed the guns and put them in his backpack he had in between his legs.

"You will get these back when we are done with this whole thing," JJ said

"Awwwwwwww, can we at least leave some with us In Case of an emergency?" Alec said

"No"

Alec hit JJ with puppy dog eyes and JJ said "ok fine how can I say no to that face"

"Yay"

Alec parked his car in the lot across from the hotel. They grabbed their bags and headed to the check-in area. When they got their room number, they took their things and headed up the elevator to their rooms.

When they got in their rooms JJ decided to call Andy to where they are.

"Hey, Andy where are you guys?"

"Ummmmmm we are valleying now"

"Perfect we are in room 1276"

"Ok see you there"

JJ hung up the phone and when he turned around and said: "ok we got time to kill so what do you guys want to do?"

"Well I'm going to downstairs to meet Andy and everyone else," Marc said grabbing the key and leaving the room. JJ looked at Marc leaving the room and said "ok I guess that leaves me and oh you're already naked" JJ said turning around seeing Alec completely naked in the bed.

Marc headed downstairs to the check-in where he saw Andy, Autumn, and Rich.

"Hey guys," Marc said

"Marc? Why are you here?" Autumn said

"I was basically kidnapped by my best friend and my brother"

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Autumn said

Everyone headed to the casino level where Rich said "hey while we're here how about we save some time and check the place where the party will be held"

"Good call," Autumn said, she then turned around and saw Marc and Andy rubbing shoulders "mmmmmm children we are on a mission can you not draw attention to yourself"

"Sorry it's a thing Marc and I have," Andy said

Autumn facepalmed and said "Marc just call JJ and tell him we are going to scope out the place"

"Got it"

Marc took out his phone and called JJ.

"Hey JJ, Autumn wants me to tell you that we are going to scope out the place where the party is being held"

"Ok….Great" JJ said taking a deep breath

"Are you ok?"

"I'm….Fine"

"I already know what you're doing, ok have fun with Alec, we will be up in a bit"

Marc hung up the phone and walked back to Autumn and everyone else.

"Is he ok with it?" Andy said

"Ya he is fine with it" Marc replied

"What are Alec and JJ going to do while we are gone?" Rich said

"They already found something," Marc said

"They're fucking, aren't they?" Autumn said

"Oh, big time"

"God damn it, ok let just get to party room"

The group headed to the place where the prom party would be held, they were lucky to walk in because no one was in there.

They looked around until they saw the place where the diamond would be held.

"Wait this is the spot? Right in the middle?" Marc said

"Ya it looks like it," Autumn said

Before anyone can say anything else the manager came over and stopped them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?!" He said

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are the student council and our principal ordered us to make sure the place is ready for tomorrow," Rich said

The manager looked suspicious "where is your principal?"

"He's out gambling, and drinking," Autumn said

"Ya he has a problem," Marc said

"Alright well as you can see the place is ready for tomorrow"

"What about the diamond? Is it going to be ok in the middle like this?"

"Oh, it not going to be in the middle hahaha it going to go right there in the corner where we will have a guard on standby protecting it"

"Perfect! Come on guys let go and hope our principal isn't drunk" Autumn said

"See you guys tomorrow," he said

The gang headed out and headed straight to the elevator to meet up with JJ and Alec.

The group got up on the floor JJ and Alec were on and then found their room, Marc toon out his key and opened the door.

"We are coming in make sure you guys are fully clothed and decent" Marc said

"Come In we are dressed," JJ said

They walked in and saw JJ and Alec playing on their phones.

"Ok, so what did you find out?" Alec said

"The diamond is going to the corner right next to photo booth, but the catch is a guard is going to guarding it the whole time"

"So, what your telling me is that we blow his brains out," Alec said taking the guns out of my bag

JJ grabbed the guns and said "I said no these stay here"

"Awwwwww"

"We don't need to kill anyone we just have to distract him," JJ said

"That could work," Rich said

"Ok great, you know what we still got today to do whatever we want, let hang out on the boardwalk," JJ said

"That sounds like a great idea," Andy said

It's Friday the day of the prom, everyone is in their rooms getting ready.

"Hey Alec can you be honest and tell me if this suit makes me look fat" JJ said in the bathroom

"Sure," Alec said

JJ walked out and was looking good

"You actually look hot," Alec said

"Why thank you"

JJ and Alec heard a knock at the door, JJ walked over and opened the door where Autumn, Andy, and Rich where standing outside in their prom outfits.

"Wow you look guys look good here come in"

They walked in and Alec said, "hey where's Marc?"

"Oh, he had to go get some clothes from this place downstairs," Autumn said

"And you no one went with him?" JJ said

"Hesssssss fiiiiiinnnnneee" Autumn said

JJ put his hand on his face and noticed that Autumn is not wearing heels.

"Hey Autumn, I told you, you had to wear heels"

"I couldn't find heels, so I put my converse on"

"That not going to do, hold on"

JJ walked over to his suitcase and took out two pairs of heels.

"Here are black heels for you, you better put them on"

"Uuuuuuuggggghhhhgg fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee"

After a couple of minutes passed Marc finally came back to the room with his prom suit on.

"Wow Marc you look kind of hot" JJ said

"Thank you, I'm not fucking you tho"

"I didn't ask that at all"

"Ya but you thought about it"

"Ok guys let head downstairs before we are late," Andy said

We entered the room where the prom was being held, everyone was looking nice and shabby.

The gang walked over to bar area where they discuss the plan.

"Ok, all I can see is a lot of horny boys and girls," Marc said

"Good we will use that to our advantage," JJ said

"How is this going to go out advantage?" Autumn said

"Well, um, actually I don't know" JJ replied

"Hey guys look, there's a guard guarding the diamond," JJ said

"Yes, JJ we already discussed this back at the room," Autumn said

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, to be honest"

"Ya because you were getting to much dick," Andy said

Alec and Marc laughed. After calming down JJ had an idea to distract the guard.

"Ok I have an idea I will be right back," JJ said

"Oh god what" Autumn said

"It a surprise I will be right back"

JJ left the room and headed to the bathroom where he became a she.

JJ walked back into the party wearing a stunning black dress with black heels and red lipstick and eyeliner, He also had on a sexy new black wig. The gang looked at me and laughed.

"What? You can't help it that I'm hot" JJ said

"I have a question we have Autumn, why couldn't she do it?" Rich said

"Have you met me?" Autumn said

"I have another question, what the hell are those?" Marc said

"These are my grapefruit titties"

Everyone busted out laughing until Andy looked behind me.

"Oh my god JJ what did you do to your ass"

"I stuffed it with toilet paper"

Everyone busted out laughing again until Rich came over and put his hand on JJ shoulder

"Good luck JJ," Rich said giggling under his breath

"Will do"

JJ walked over to the guard and started flirting with him.

"Hey sexy, what are you up to?"

"Just protecting the diamond miss"

"Wow you look so strong, I bet your girlfriend is very proud"

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"Really! Great well I think we can have some fun"

JJ started dancing around the guard all sexually.

"Mmmmmmmmmm don't you just love this song, just the way it captures the sexual feel"

"Ummmmm, ma'am?"

JJ put his finger on his lips "shhhhhhhhh no more talking"

JJ rubbed his hands all over the guard's body "how about we take this into the bathroom if you know what I mean" JJ said winking at him

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm gay"

"FUCK!" JJ said in his guy voice

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, um I'm sorry I didn't know, I will just leave you alone"

JJ walked back to the group, who were laughing.

"So how did it go," Autumn said

"Oh, hahaha very funny," JJ said

"Ok, so JJ's plan failed so now what? Rich said

"No, I still have something up my sleeve," JJ said

JJ walked over to the dance floor and gave the DJ a specific song to play.

JJ walked in the middle of the dance floor and yelled to the DJ.

"DJ hit that shit"

After that, the song _Get Busy_ started to play JJ started dancing stupidly, he started twerking and shaking his fake Breasts.

JJ dance for a couple minutes until one of his grapefruits popped out of his chest. Everyone was looking at him and shock, their cover was blown if he doesn't think of think of something.

"Oh my god, she stuffs!" Alec screamed

JJ turned back and said with tears in his eye "don't look at me I'm hideous"

JJ ran out of the room holding his face with tears.

Autumn said to rest of the group "you think he's taking this a little too far?"

"Ya, I will go get him," Alec said

Alec walked out of the room and to the boy's bathroom were JJ was crying in the stall.

"JJ come on out you're a guy remember"

"I'm still ugly, nothing will ever get me out of this stall," JJ said with tears in his eyes

Alec pulled down his pants zipper and JJ came bursting out "I heard a zipper"

"Wow you change fast," Alec said

"Ya, ok come on let get back to the everyone"

JJ and Alec walked back in the room and regrouped with the gang.

"Ok, so you guys got the diamond?" JJ said

"Wait where we supposed to?" Rich said

"Yes!"

"Oh well we didn't," Rich said

"But I distracted everyone"

"To be clear you did specify what you were doing, so this all on you," Marc said

"God damn, now what are we going to do," JJ said

"I got an idea, Marc come with me," Autumn said

"Ok," Marc said

"Wait where are you going?" JJ said

"Don't worry about it," Autumn said leaving the room

"I have a feeling when she gets back there's going to be blood everywhere," JJ said

"That because there probably will be," Alec said

It has been three hours and the prom ends in 20 minutes. The remaining four have been at the bar looking like a couple of drunks.

"Well that it, let's throw in the towel and give up," JJ said

"Ya we might as well," Andy said

Then JJ's phone rang, he picked up and it was Autumn.

"Autumn where the hell are you?"

"I can't say that right now at the moment"

"Autumn, where the hell are you?"

"Just, when I give the signal run and grab the diamond"

"Wait what the signal?"

After JJ said that Marc comes running in and screamed "shooter! A shooter in the hotel!"

Everyone panicked and ran for the exit.

JJ and the gang ran straight to the diamond but the guard was still there until we heard a gunshot then the guards head exploded. JJ ran and grabbed the diamond and put it in his pocket and him and everyone else ran back to the room.

Before they could get the elevator cops where swarming the area, they managed to get to the elevator and to their floor.

Autumn and Marc soon came into the room and was met by JJ slapping the air in front of Autumn.

"What was that?" Autumn said

"I know if I smacked you-you would hit me ten times harder"

"You could have slapped Marc" Autumn suggested

"I could never slap my child"

"He's your Nephew"

"Ya well Alec is my boyfriend"

"Technically you're my side hoe," Alec said from the bathroom

"Ok, we are getting off topic, what the fuck was that?" JJ said

"We were running out of idea so Marc and I took matters into our own hands," Autumn said

"By killing him!"

"Yes, we had no other choice," Marc said

"Technically JJ we did get the diamond I don't see a problem with this" rich said

"But at what cost, a man is dead and cops are swarming the hotel, what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," Alec said

"What Alec?" JJ said

"Next time you shoot someone Autumn make sure I'm not in the splash zone," Alec said coming out of the bathroom wiping his face that covered in blood and brain matter.

"Sorry about that" Autumn said

"Can we please figure out a plan," JJ said

Alec put his hand up and JJ said "that doesn't involve more murder"

Alec put his hand down.

After a while of thinking, Andy had a and idea "ok I have a plan"

"I will take anything at this point, shoot," JJ said

"Shoot?" Alec asked pulling out a gun

"No," said JJ

"Damn," Alec said looking like a dog that got scolded

"Ok Andy what's your plan"

"We pack our bags and JJ will suck the first cops dick he will see"

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there, why do I have to suck dick, I'm not that much of a slut I have some dignity," JJ said

"Come on JJ we all know that you are best dick sucker in this group" Autumn said

"It true, he is," Alec said

"Ya he really is, he probably got even better," Marc said

"He did," Alec said

"Ok momma doesn't approve of this gay shit, especially that you sucked the dick of the youngest in the group" Autumn said

"What do you mean Marc is the same age as me," JJ said

"I mean that he's the youngest family wise you idiot!"

"Jesus you don't have to get hostile"

"Look maybe we should just rest for a couple hours," Rich said

"We don't have time, I can't believe saying this but we need to go with Andy's plan," JJ said

"Alright Everyone pack up," Andy said

The gang packed up their things and headed to the elevator. When they got off to the casino floor there were cops swarming the area.

"Alright JJ you're up," Rich said

"I don't think I can do it, there's a lot of dick out there and my mouth is not big enough for all that," JJ said

"Don't worry I got a plan?" Alec said wearing a ski mask

Alec reaches out to JJ and said "hand me one of the guns"

"You're not killing anyone," JJ said

"I didn't just give it to me"

JJ rolled his eyes and opened his bag and gave Alec one of the pistols.

"Ok now what?" Rich said

"Just watch"

Alec took off the mask and put it on some guy passed out in the bathroom behind us.

"How did we not see that?" Marc said

After getting the drunk passed out man ready, he runs out in the open and yelled to the cops "hey, there a man with a gun in the bathroom!"

All the cops in the room ran passed them and told them to leave the area, so they did.

After getting passed the cops they made it the stairs to the valley, but the stairs were guards by a female cop.

"Goddamnit, how are we going to get past her?" Marc said

"I got this" JJ said

Everyone turned to JJ who was already in his girl attire.

"How did you get that on so fast?" Andy said

"Takes years of practice, ok I'm going to distract her your guys go downstairs and wait for me, I won't be long"

JJ walked up to her looking all sexy and shit, he walks up to her and said "hey sexy, you got a lot of baggage, I like that"

The cop immediately started kissing JJ and they both walked over the bathroom.

As they were in the bathroom everyone else ran down the stairs to the valley parking.

They waited for JJ for 2 minutes, until he came running down taking off his dress.

"What the hell took you so long?" Autumn said

"Well we were going to have hot lesbian sex, but she saw I had a dick so I punched her in the face, we got into a fight until I stuck her head in the toilet and drowned her"

"What happened to no more killing?" Marc said

"Well I wasn't going to let figure out the plan I had no choice"

"Um guys we have another problem" rich said

Everyone looked at what Rich was pointing to, there the gang saw a black man cop guarding the doors leading outside.

"Welp JJ it all you," Andy said

"No, I'm not sucking his behemoth cock"

"Oh, come on, I thought you love dick?" Autumn

"Ya I like Alec's dick and dick in general, but that hell no"

"So, what are we going to do?" Marc said

Everyone looked around until JJ saw a woman walking in the casino area, he ran up to her and said: "hey what your name?"

"Heather"

"Nice to meet you, Heather, so you like black cock?"

"I do why do you ask?"

"Well I need you to do something for my friends and I, and that requires you to suck a black man's cock"

"Um no"

I will pay 200 dollars"

"Ok I'm in"

"Great, come on I will introduce you to everyone"

JJ and Heather walked back to the group and JJ introduced her to everyone, after introducing herself, Autumn pulled JJ aside.

"JJ you can't do this"

"What she is our ticket out of here"

"We are not going to let this innocent girl do this"

As Autumn and JJ talked Heather comes walking over.

"Hey guys"

"Heather, you should be talking with everyone else," JJ said

"I was but they are weird, Andy is a nerd, Rich doesn't talk much, Alec looks like a rapist, and that guy Marc looks like a murder"

"Ok well Heather just go back over there and JJ and I will be there soon"

Heather walked away and Autumn turned back to JJ

"Ok let do this"

"What about what you said"

"No one insult our family like that especially my son"

"That what I like to hear"

JJ and Autumn walked over to the rest of the group and JJ put his hand over heathers head and on her shoulder.

As they walked over to the guard JJ introduced her to him.

"Hello, this is Heather and she is craving big black dick, may she suck yours?"

"Sure, I would like that," the guard said

"Oh, shit that deep" JJ cleared his throat "great, so do you have a name"

"I go by many names. Shadow Dust, fire lion, the Chocolate Hammer but you may know me as Tiffany"

"Ok, such a great name. Well here you go"

"Shouldn't be its a girl's name." the officer says

JJ pushes Heather to the guard "you two have fun now"

"Oh, we will"

The guard grabbed Heather's hair and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Ok come on guys let go," JJ said

Everyone bolted out the door and JJ was the last one to exit, as JJ was going to leave, he heard Heather scream followed by a snap, JJ turned around seeing the cop run out of the bathroom with his pants down and blood all over him.

"Well I'm glad she's dead"

JJ ran to the parking garage, as JJ, Alec, and Marc got into Alec car and Autumn, Rich, and Andy ran to Andy car, Andy left first and as Alec was going to drive away, he got a call from Whitney.

"Hey, where are you?"

"What do you mean?" Alec said

"I'm still waiting at the airport, for you guys"

"Wait you're still at the airport? Whitney, you've been there for two days?" JJ said

"Ya know where are you guys?"

"We didn't go because we saw our flight was canceled," Alec said

"What, oh my god are you kidding me"

"No, we are not kidding"

"Ugggggghhhhhh well, can you tell Alec to- "

Before Whitney could finish Alec hung up the phone and turned to JJ "I couldn't take anymore, she just so annoying"

"Come on let's just get out here"

It the next day and everyone came over JJ house. They walked downstairs where JJ was standing with six big sacks of cash.

"Welcome friends, our heist was a success"

"Holy stacks of cash! How much is all of that?" Autumn said

"Six thousand dollars each"

Everyone grabbed their stacks until JJ said "but that not all"

JJ opened the back door and where A girl walks in "guys this is Erica, and she's the new member of the squad"

"Nice to meet you, Erica," Alec said

"Hi it great to be here"

"But not all" JJ then pulled out seven planes tickets "ladies and gentlemen, we are going to Los Angeles"

 **The end**


End file.
